In Deep Trouble!
by Phantanos
Summary: After a terrifying event. Alvin comes to realize how much Brittany means to him.


**In Deep Trouble!**

* * *

><p><strong>Based on characters from: Alvin and The Chipmunks. Created and owned by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc. <strong>

**Special thanks to Boredstupid100's Drawing : Dramatic Effect! Which inspired this one shot story.**

* * *

><p>As he gently held her.. He said,"Please.. Wake up!.. Brittany!.."<p>

Alvin could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

The girl,(he secretly called his number one), was listless in his arms.

They were on a class field trip to an old Ghost town.

A gust of wind blew off Alvin's cap.

He chased after it and Brittany chased after him. Yelling,"You can't leave the group!... Alvin!"

Alvin saw his cap land on some old floorboard.

He was three feet away;when he felt a tug on his jersey.

He turned and saw Brittany, who eyed him crossly and said,"Alvin.. Let's get back to the group.."

Alvin smiled and said,"Sure Britt.. Just let me get my cap."

As Alvin bends down,he hears a creaking sound.

A heartbeat latter... Both are falling downward _**into darkness. **_

The rotted floorboards were covering an abandoned well.

The layers of silt and sand, that had collected at the bottom, broke their fall.

Alvin.. In the darkness. Held Brittany close. Waiting for help...

He couldn't remember how long they were in there.

He just came to and saw Brittany sprawled across the mound of sand.

As he approached her, a deep fear poured over him.

He touched her hand... It felt warm.

Alvin quietly prayed as he placed his ear to her heart.

He breathed a sigh of relief, as it beat steady.

He checked to see if she had any broken bones. He felt her hands and arms. They felt normal.

Then he removed her shoes. Her ankles were fine. When he removed the leg warmers, he frowned.

Her left leg had a mean bruise.

Alvin wept and said,"Forgive me Brittany. I didn't mean to get you hurt.."

He then cradled her in his arms.. Brushing the dust out of her hair with his fingers.

Her hair.. One of her most beautiful features. It was soft as silk.

In the dim light, that came from above, he looked at her pretty lips.

He remembers kissing them once.

That was to break a spell from Sleeping Beauty's spinning wheel.

She was disappointed it wasn't her dream prince. The captain of the football team.

She then saw the video tape. Of how he reacted,when he was asked to kiss her.

She saw him for the real jerk he was.

Alvin realized he was no better. He posted the video of their kiss on the school cable channel.

"I've been such a jerk to you. You deserve better.", said Alvin as he kissed her forehead.

Alvin's eyes were closed and tears rode down his cheeks.

He was surprised, when he felt a soft finger wipe it.

He opened his eyes, to see Brittany smiling at him. "I deserve you!", she said as she reached up and kissed him.

The kiss felt like it could last for an eternity.

They then heard voices crying out,"Alvin! Brittany! Where are you?"

Together they cried,"We're down here!"

_**After the park rangers rescued them from the bottom of the well. The pair was taken to the hospital for treatment.**_

Alvin had minor scrapes, which were treated.

Brittany was lucky. The X-rays showed no internal bleeding.

She only had a mild concussion and a sprained leg.

Both had to stay overnight. For observation.

Dave and the others came in the morning. To take them home.

"Alvin.. Look what I have for you. Your lucky cap", said Dave.

Alvin said," I don't want it. Because of it. I almost lost someone special to me."

Simon said,"Alvin.. The park rangers saw your cap, from an airplane. Without it.. You wouldn't have been found in time."

Brittany smiled at him and said,"Alvin.. Without that cap... You wouldn't be you."

Alvin smiled at her and said "Here.. You wear it. I'll take it back. When you are all better."

He placed it on her head as the nurses helped her into a wheelchair..

* * *

><p><strong>For those who wish to see the drawing. Google Boredstupid100 - Dramatic effect..<strong>


End file.
